TATTOO ON THE SKY
| releaseUS = December 6, 2005 | isbnUS = 1-4215-0081-7 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 080. The Shooting Star Project 081. Twelve Tone Rendezvous 082. Conflictable Composition 083. COME WITH ME 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 On The Sky 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix 086. Making Good Relations,OK? 087. Dancing With Spears 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES | chapterEn = 080. The Shooting Star Project 081. Twelve-Tone Rendezvous 082. Conflictable Composition 083. COME WITH ME 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 (Tattoo on the Sky) 085. INTRUDERZ 2 (Breakthrough the Roof Mix) 086. Making Good Relations, OK? 087. Dancing With Spears 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES | cover = Ganju Shiba | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tattoo on the Sky is the tenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary With the help of Kūkaku - -a one-armed explosives expert and old friend of the mysterious talking cat Yoruichi -- Ichigo and crew are one step closer to infiltrating the Soul Society and rescuing their friend Rukia before she is executed. For Kūkaku's plan to work, Ichigo must control his enormous reservoir of spiritual energy -- and there's no telling how much collateral damage this will cause. Meanwhile, the Soul Society hasn't been twiddling their collective thumbs, and quickly dispatches a delegation of captains to give the unwanted visitors the rudest of welcomings imaginable. Bleach All Stars Chapters 080. The Shooting Star Project Kūkaku Shiba shows Ichigo and the others her plan for helping them enter the Seireitei, while the Shinigami lieutenants gather for a meeting. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kūkaku Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Ganju Shiba # Renji Abarai # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Momo Hinamori # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) 081. Twelve Tone Rendezvous Ichigo continues to practice trying to use Kūkaku's cannonball and shares with Ganju his reason for going to save Rukia Kuchiki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Ganju Shiba # Taichi Miyamoto # Gin Ichimaru # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Kenpachi Zaraki # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Sōsuke Aizen # Soifon # Retsu Unohana # Byakuya Kuchiki # Shunsui Kyōraku # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Mayuri Kurotsuchi 082. Conflictable Composition Gin Ichimaru is questioned about why he let the intruders go while Ichigo is finally able to use Kūkaku's cannonball. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Kenpachi Zaraki # Kaname Tōsen # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Soifon # Shunsui Kyōraku # Byakuya Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Kūkaku Shiba # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen # Retsu Unohana # Sajin Komamura 083. COME WITH ME An alert is issued in the Seireitei and Ganju explains how his older brother died. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Sajin Komamura # Sōsuke Aizen # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Retsu Unohana # Kenpachi Zaraki # Kaname Tōsen # Yachiru Kusajishi # Soifon # Shunsui Kyōraku # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Kūkaku Shiba # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Ganju's Gang 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 On The Sky Ichigo and his friends break into Seireitei. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Kūkaku Shiba # Ganju Shiba # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sōsuke Aizen # Momo Hinamori 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix Ichigo and his friends become separated as they crash into Seireitei. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Sōsuke Aizen # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa 086. Making Good Relations,OK? Ichigo begins to fight Ikkaku Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ganju Shiba 087. Dancing With Spears Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju Shiba # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ikkaku Madarame # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES This is an omake chapter and it involves the adventures of the Karakura Superheroes. The story for this chapter actually starts in the form of Volume Sketches that show Don Kanonji approach and recruit Karin, Jinta and Ururu for Karakura Superheroes - a special unit that will protect Karakura Town from Hollows while Ichigo Kurosaki is not around. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Don Kanonji #Jinta Hanakari #Karin Kurosaki #Ururu Tsumugiya #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Tatsuki Arisawa References Navigation 10